


Size

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Klaus dreams about Diego's length. Seeing it in person.... well.





	1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse averted, Klaus found himself back home. Allison and Five were helping Vanya control her powers; Luther had stepped down and realized that their dynamic worked better when they were all together and no one taking charge. Ben, Ben still hung around and now that Klaus could conjure him up he was more corporeal than he was before. 

 

And then there was Diego. Diego, who Klaus had always had a thing for and wondered what it would be like to be fucked by him, to be held down and pushed into the mattress and having his hole stuffed full with his dick, a dick that Klaus recalled seeing shortly after Hargreeves' funeral and he realized just how  _ big  _ Diego had become. 

 

He would sit in his room, hand around the base of his cock as he thought about Diego coming into his room one night, locking the door and forcing Klaus onto his knees. 

 

_ Suck my dick you slut, I've seen the way you look at me, how your eyes travel to my crotch. Whore, always have been and always will be. I don't even know why I'm giving you the time of day. You're not even worth it.  _

 

Klaus could imagine the scenario. Scrambling off the bed and dropping to his knees in an instant. Diego barely making eye contact with him as he grabbed Klaus' hair and tilted his head back, stuffing his mouth full of what? Nine? Ten inches? Klaus would definitely have to ask. 

 

He came and didn't even realize it. His mind wandered back to Diego and his dick. There was a chance that he could head over to the bathroom and peek in, maybe see. Oh fuck, would he really become one of those? A voyeur? Watching Diego to see if he was a shower or a grower? 

 

He always seemed like a shower. Klaus wondered if he could get Diego to get hard inside him, sit on his dick, ride him until he hardened. 

 

_ That's it slut, like the feel of that? My dick getting hard inside of you? See how big I am compared to everyone else you've ever been with? I'll ruin you. You wouldn't want anyone else. No one else would want you. Such a sloppy and used up, worthless hole only meant to be filled with come.  _

 

"Fuck!" Klaus screamed, he had come again in his hand and he should really get up and get something productive. If he wanted Diego, he would have to put in the effort.

 

Klaus caught his breath, wiping the mess onto the bed sheet and getting up. He grabbed some clothes, his towel, and his music. Hopefully, his bath would get his creative juices flowing.  

 

Klaus hummed to himself, dancing around the hallway and unaware of the fact that he had bumped into someone until he heard the very loud: ''Fuck! Klaus. Watch where you're going!" And when he looked up. He was met with Diego, a very naked Diego and Klaus couldn't help but glance down and notice his brother was definitely a shower. 

 

Klaus quickly placed his clothing over his crotch, he didn't need an erection right now. Not in front of Diego. 

 

"Sorry Di. I was uh. A little distracted." 

 

Little being the wrong word here. 

 

Diego smirked. "Yeah. Yeah,  I can see that. Heading into the bath?" 

 

Klaus nodded. "Gotta get clean." 

 

Diego grinned. "Yeah. Yeah definitely. Gotta clean up all that come from your hands right? Or is there dried spunk on your thighs? How many times did you come? To thoughts of me? I've heard you calling my name. Screaming like a little bitch." 

 

Klaus swallowed hard, he shifted on his feet as Diego drew closer to him. Diego was growing hard, Klaus couldn't help but watch in awe. His own cock aching. Wanting it inside of him. 

 

"I uh---" 

 

"¿Quieres que mi polla te llene? ¿Abrirte hasta que me ruegues que me detenga." 

 

Klaus sometimes hated when Diego spoke in Spanish. He knew that Klaus didn't understand what he was saying and he also knew what it did to Klaus, the sense it sent through his body and the way that Klaus moaned a little when his "brother" speaks. 

 

"Di. Fuck." Klaus moaned. Diego's dick was pressed against Klaus now and he was tempted to reach out and touch. 

 

"Wanna know how big I am? I'm sure that you do. Big slut like you. Probably fantasized about my cock, about how big I am and if you could take it."

 

And fuck, yes. Klaus  _ has.  _

 

"I'm twelve and a half If if you wanted to know. You can touch, get a feel." 

 

Klaus swallowed hard. He was never one to resist. He extended a shaky hand and gripped the base of Diego's cock, his fingers barely fitting around the girth. 

 

"Oh. Fuck." Klaus couldn't contain his excitement. "Can I… can I suck you off? Right here? Now?" 

 

Klaus began to drop to his knees, not caring how desperate he looked, how much of a whore he was being but he needed that in his mouth. 

 

Diego hooked his arms around Klaus' and dragged him up. There was no anger in his eyes, yet there was something that had Klaus on edge, wanting desperately for Diego to fuck him now. 

 

"No. No… not yet. but you're gonna watch me jerk off. And then you're gonna clean me up. Understood?"

 

Klaus frowned, it wasn't what he wanted but he would take it if it meant that he could get his lips at least around the tip. 

 

Diego ran a hand down Klaus' cheek, a smirk on his lips. "And if you touch yourself. If I so much see you try to, I'll kick you out the room and maybe have Luther help me finish up. He's always been interested too and I'm sure that he would love to clean me up." 

 

Klaus made a noncommittal sound, reaching out for Diego. 

 

"I understand." 

 

"Goodness. Such a needy little slut." Diego pressed a kiss to Klaus' cheek. "This is gonna be fun." 

  
  
  
  



	2. Emotion Play/Jealousy

In all honesty, Klaus was sure that he was a good boy for Diego. He didn't touch, even though he was fucking tempted the second that Diego laid down on the bed and had Klaus sat in the chair. Diego stroked his dick, eyes glued to Klaus without missing a beat and then, almost an hour into it with Klaus being painstakingly hard Diego had called for Luther. 

 

_ Fucking Luther.  _

 

The moment that Luther walked into the room Klaus felt  _ something  _ in his chest and he didn't like it. Didn't like the way that Luther looked Diego up and down and licked his lips. He didn't like the way that Luther rubbed at his crotch before he pulled his pants down and straddled Diego.

 

He didn't like the way that Luther was able to take Diego's dick and he wasn't. 

 

Diego's eyes never met Klaus'. Klaus had to watch as Diego ran a hand down Luther's chest, touch his cock and moan in pleasure as Luther came around his dick.

 

"Fuck. Fuck. Maybe that's why you're number one huh?" 

 

Luther didn't say anything. He didn't have time, Luther was pushed onto his back and Diego entered him again. This time Diego made eye contact with Klaus, a smirk on his lips. 

 

"This is how a real whore takes a cock, hear those moans? a real slut. one who obeys."

 

Klaus wants to look away. His mind's telling him to. But… he can't. He can't keep his eyes off the way that Diego's back arches as he pushes in deeper into Luther. 

 

The way his face contorts when he comes. 

 

"I didn't do anything wrong." Klaus whispered when Luther stumbled out of the room. He was limping, some excuse he would have to give about that. 

 

Diego laid back against the pillows, his cock softened and that hurt Klaus just a little. 

 

"I did everything that you asked me to do. I didn't touch myself. As much as I wanted I didn't. Why? Huh? Why did you get fucking Luther? Was this… was this a fucking joke to you?" 

 

Diego shrugged. "I like my partners jealous. Tou weren't getting there unless I fucked Luther. Look at you. So fucking hot, the way your body is shaking. That's a good bitch. Get jealous about the fact that he had me when you were good. You did so good and still didn't get the reward." Diego crooked a finger for Klaus to come to him. 

 

Like a puppy. Klaus followed. He laid beside Diego and rested his head on his shoulder. 

 

"Jealousy is a great look on you." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus doesn't see Diego after that. He still didn't get Diego's dick in him and it made him, well….  _ Pissed the fuck off.  _ Klaus sat at the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee in hand while Five satnext to him. They're silent. Of course. Klaus doesn't really have all that much to say to Five and he's sure that Five doesn't have anything to say to him either. 

 

Luther entered the kitchen. He wore nothing but pants, the large coat he normally wore was missing. Klaus could see the extent of what their father had done to their brother. Why Luther was so closed off about it. Luther opened the fridge and frowned. 

 

"We got anything to eat?"

 

Five shrugged. "No. No one did the fucking shopping as usual." He flashed out, leaving the two of them alone. 

 

"I'm starving." Luther groaned. He rubbed at his stomach and Klaus could see a slight mark on the skin near his ribs. 

 

A bite mark and the jealousy seeped to the surface. 

 

"You can always run out and get something." Klaus snorted. "If you're that hungry."

 

Luther rolled his eyes. "Diego doesn't want me going out. Says he needs my ass ready for when he wants it." 

 

Klaus nearly broke the spoon. 

 

"Well. If you're so fucking hungry have Diego get you something." 

 

Luther grinned. "Jealous?" 

 

"Hardly." 

 

But he was. 

 

He really, really was and hated how Diego made him feel. 

 

"Well, Don't worry. Diego has decided that fucking in the house isn't good enough for us so he's renting us a five-star hotel. You don't have to worry about watching me take the dick that you want." 

 

Klaus wanted to punch him. It would make him feel a thousand times better but it wouldn't solve anything, it wouldn't give him what he wanted. 

 

Klaus looked back down at his hands, how they were shaking and he's pissed. 

 

"Klaus." 

 

Diego called into the kitchen. in the kitchen. Klaus glanced up and saw Diego walk towards Luther. It was strange watching the way that Diego gripped Luther's ass, ran a hand down the man's back and whispered something to him. 

 

All hush hush. 

 

And Klaus  _ hated  _ it. 

 

"What Diego?" Klaus didn't look in his direction. He stayed right where he was. 

 

A cool breath over his neck sent shivers down his spine. Diego's hand was resting on his back. 

 

"Do you wanna watch? Watch me fuck and suck the life out of Luther while you touch your tiny little dick? Or would you want me to send you a video? So you can watch it whenever you feel the urge to think about me?" 

 

Klaus swallowed hard and felt his cock stir. 

 

Diego's hand ran down Klaus' chest, until he touched his cock. "You're interested. I can tell. Let's go." 

 

Klaus shook his head. "I---I don't want to. I don't wanna see you fuck him and I definitely don't want a video." 

 

Diego pulled back and shrugged. "If you're so sure. But you know what you're missing out on. It's gonna be sad and you're gonna regret it." 

 

The two of them walked out of the kitchen and Klaus let out a deep breath. 

 

He didn't know what to do. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
